Apologize
by mckenna731
Summary: Astoria Greengrass enters her first year at Hogwarts, full of excitement for her future. When she is sorted into Slytherin, she meets the snobbish second year, Draco Malfoy, and they form an unlikely bond. As they grow older, can they trust each other with their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm aware that I've taken liberties with things like the age and personality of these characters. Just roll with it._

Apologize

¨First years! First years this way!¨ rang out a husky voice. Draco scoffed as he watched Hagrid clumsily shepherd the excited 11 year olds towards the boats.

¨Remember when we had to listen to that oaf, Goyle?¨ barked Draco, loud enough to make sure Hagrid would hear. ¨It's a miracle the boat he sits in doesn't sink!¨

Crabbe and Goyle snickered as Hagrid boarded his boat. The three clearly remembered boarding those boats last year, entering the great hall, and of course, being publicly humiliated by Harry Potter. Draco was determined that Potter would never shame him again. He smirked as he remembered the Nimbus 2001s that his family was donating to the Slytherin quidditch team, guaranteeing his position as the Slytherin Seeker. He had the chance to beat Potter, and he was thrilled at the thought.

The three students continued to glide along the pathway to the carriages. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Granger boarding a carriage with Cho Chang and his fellow Slytherin Daphne Greengrass.

"Come on you two, let's catch that one," said Draco. "Let's see how much we can make Granger squirm."

The three hurried onto the carriage before it departed. Cho was visibly uncomfortable, but Hermione seemed hardly bothered. Daphne nodded at the three and returned to reading her Gilderoy Lockhart book.

"So Granger. Where're your other friends? DId they finally get sick of your constant jabbering about useless facts?", said Draco tauntingly. Cho shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Goyle and Crabbe chuckled.

Hermione focused her gaze on Draco. "I'm sorry to say I'm not sure where they are. I'm sure you'd be more than happy if they didn't return this year, wouldn't you Draco?" He smirked in response. Hermione took a deep breath. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you know your fair share of 'useless facts' as well. Your marks in class are _almost_ as good as mine." Draco's smirk disappeared. Cho barely hid a laugh behind her hands.

"Watch yourself Granger," said Draco. "You've no idea what's coming for you this year."

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the sorting hat. Astoria Greengrass lifted her eyes and smiled as the hat was removed from her head. She saw her sister Daphne smiling and clapping for her as descended the steps to the Slytherin table. As she sat next to her sister, Astoria looked around at her fellow Slytherins.

"There are so many people. How will I ever learn all their names?" Astoria asked her sister nervously.

Daphne laughed softly. "We spend enough time together that it's surprisingly easy. Here, I'll give you a head start. Over there on the end is Marcus Flint. He's the Slytherin quidditch captain. And over here, just a couple seats down from us, that's Pansy Parkinson. She's got a pretty big head, but that sure doesn't make her smart." Astoria laughed with her sister. Out of the corner of her eye, Astoria saw a boy smiling and laughing with two other boys. "Who's that?" she asked Daphne, pointing to a boy with white-blond hair. Daphne's smile faded. "That is Draco Malfoy. Be very careful around him. I don't trust him one bit. I think he brings trouble wherever he goes." Astoria nodded serenely. "One more thing Astoria," whispered Daphne. "I cannot stress this enough. Never trust anyone with our secret, especially not a Slytherin. Mom worked too hard, we can't spoil that. I don't care if they're your best friend. Never, ever tell anyone who we really are."

* * *

By the time the next morning came around, news of Potter and Weasley's scandal with the flying car had spread like wildfire. Draco was basking in the humiliation of the two. The Slytherin common room was in an uproar, arguing whether the two would be expelled or not.

"Of course they won't be expelled, Dumbledore loves them!" cried out one student.

"They can't just stay, Professor Snape would never allow it!" yelled another.

"A muggle saw magic. That's an offense!" said yet another.

Draco could barely hold back a smile as he strolled toward the exit of the common room. He couldn't care less whether the two stayed, he was just ecstatic that they were briefly the most talked-down students of the school. He was so caught up imagining how poorly the two would be treated that day, he didn't see the small brown-haired girl crossing in front of him.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there. Sorry. I, um, I'm sorry. Pardon me Draco," stammered the girl after bumping into him. Draco's eyes followed her as she hurried away towards Daphne Greengrass.

"Well, how's that Potter?" Draco thought to himself. "She already knows my name, and I didn't even have to tell her."

He smiled again and glanced back at the girl. "Probably a first year," he muttered. He turned back and headed toward the great hall. He was expecting his daily package from his parents.

When he arrived, Goyle and Crabbe were already there, stuffing their faces. "There you are!" shouted Draco. "I should've known you'd already be down here". The two paused to acknowledge Draco, then returned to their feasting. Draco sighed, and sank onto the bench across from the pair. As he slowly began eating a small breakfast, owls descended, bringing packages and letters. He immediately spotted his, and reached up to catch it as his family owl dropped it. Crabbe and Goyle momentarily stopped eating, only to see if Draco had been given any sweets they could "share". Draco opened the package, which did indeed have a few sweets, but on top of them was an intricately sealed letter. Draco opened it carefully, ready to read the words of his mother. To his surprise, his father had written the letter:

 _Draco,_

 _I expect your marks improve this year. Do not let that mudblood pass you again. I look_

 _forward to attending your first match as the Slytherin seeker. You will play brilliantly, I'm_

 _counting on it. Remember to watch closely, and stay away from the mudbloods at_

 _Hogwarts. You can't risk watching the show when my friend comes out to play._

 _-L. Malfoy_

Draco folded the letter carefully and placed it the pocket of his robes. "What did it say?" asked Crabbe and Goyle, almost in unison.

"Nothing important, you two wouldn't care for it. Here, have these sweets. I don't much care for Fizzing Whizzbees." Draco passed the package across the table to the hungry pair. They dug into the treats ravenously as Draco stood and slowly strode out of the great hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco noticed the first year who had run into him earlier, talking to Pansy and Millicent. Something about her seemed off, like she was uncomfortable. Draco only cared for a split second, then moved on. She was a first year after all, of course she was uncomfortable. It was her first day of class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please stop, I don't have anything I can give you," Astoria pleaded. Her sister was nowhere in sight, but the two girls looming over her were impossible to miss.

"Of course you do first year," spat one of the Slytherin girls. "We saw you fiddling with something special last night, and we want it"

"Yeah, first year, we saw that mirror you had, and we saw someone else's face reflected in it. Give it to us, and tell us what it does," whispered the other girl.

"It's nothing more than a toy, really. It projects people you've seen during the day doing silly things, that's all!" said Astoria nervously. "Please don't take it, my aunt gave it to me."

"You think we care? Give it to us, now!"

"Hey! Back off. What do you think you're doing?" Daphne swooped in and placed herself between her sister and the other girls. "You will leave her alone, or you'll have to answer to me."

Millicent and Pansy shifted nervously. "Fine, we'll go." spat Millicent. The two scurried off, leaving Astoria and Daphne in silence.

"What were they talking about, Tori? What did they want from you? I heard something about a mirror." said Daphne.

Astoria looked at the ground. "They just wanted a hand mirror I brought with me. Nothing special about it, I don't know why they wanted it so bad." she mumbled. Daphne seemed unconvinced, but decided to let the matter go.

"Well, just be careful. I can't always be here to save you from them. You need to fight back and not let them take advantage of you like that. They're used to getting what they want. Don't let them." Daphne gave her sister a quick hug. "I'm sorry they scared you, Tori. I'll see you after classes." Daphne strode away. Astoria choked back tears as she pulled a small mirror out of her robes.

"Lot of good this has done." she mumbled. She flipped it over, staring at the ornate word on the back. "Amabimus." she whispered, reading the detailed letters. She looked into the glass on the other side and watched her reflection morph into that of the pale boy she had seen since the mirror had been gifted to her. She had brought the mirror in a hope that she would find him at Hogwarts, and she did. She even learned his name: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Alright. Professor Snape said we could take field to practice since we have a new seeker, so that's exactly what we're going to do. Today was supposed to be Gryffindor's practice day. A perfect time to take the quidditch pitch, don't you think?" barked Marcus Flint to the excited Slytherin team. Laughter and cheers broke out as the team headed down to the pitch. Draco was in the back, but no less excited. Nobody knew he was the Seeker yet, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Potter's face.

Finally, the Gryffindors saw the approaching team and the questioning looks and comments began. Oliver Wood strode toward Marcus. While they were talking, Draco couldn't help but notice that Granger and Weasley were sitting on a bench nearby.

"Fantastic!" thought Draco. "I can show all three of them how far I've come!". He then noticed all of the Gryffindors staring at him and the team's new broomsticks. "That's right", barked Draco. "I'm the seeker this year."

Hermione and Ron had strode toward the opposing teams, anxious to hear what was happening. "Well, at least Gryffindors didn't have to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

Draco's face contorted with rage. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little _Mudblood._ "

There were gasps from the Gryffindor team, and mutters from the Slytherin team. Draco smirked as he saw tears well up in Hermione's eyes. Harry looked confusedly at Draco as Ron pulled out his curiously damaged wand.

"Oh, you will pay for that one Malfoy," fumed Ron. "Eat slugs!"

Draco gasped, expecting to be hit by a disgusting spell. To his delight, the spell rebounded and hit Weasley. He choked and gagged as he spat out slugs. Harry and Hermione rushed him away as the Slytherin team screamed with laughter, Draco's the loudest voice of them all.

When the team had finally recovered and wiped tears of laughter from their eyes, Marcus Flint spoke up.

"All right team. We took the pitch, but we all know Draco doesn't need the practice. His father assured us he's already a perfect seeker. So today we'll do some runs without him getting in the way."

Draco froze. "You mean, I'm not practicing with you?" he asked, attempting to still sound confident.

"Why? Do you need the practice? I didn't think you did, based on EVERYTHING your father has said about you." Marcus smirked. "You did your job for the day. We'll practice one time with you before the Gryffindor game, and see if you're really all that. If not, we'll be happy to replace you." Marcus strode away as Draco stood frozen, still not quite comprehending what had happened.

"Apologize." said a voice behind Draco.

"What?" replied Draco as he turned around. To his surprise, he saw the first year girl he had bumped into a week ago.

"I said, apologize. That girl with the bushy hair, I don't care if she's muggle born or not, no one deserves to be called a name like that."

Draco scoffed. He couldn't believe a Slytherin was lecturing him about this. "What is your name? You seem to know mine."

"My name is Astoria. And I won't leave you alone if you don't apologize to her right now."

"You honestly think that I'll listen to you? You, a puny first year who no one even knows exists. Look at yourself. You're an embarrassment to Slytherin. I will say and do as I please. And you won't lecture me. Know your place, first year."

It was Draco's turn to stride away, leaving the frozen figure of the first year named Astoria. He did not, however, expect the feeling of guilt that accompanied every step he took.


	3. Chapter 3

_Several Months Later_

Astoria sat in with the rest of her house in the Slytherin common room. The silence was almost tangible. Everyone was anxious to hear what Professor Snape had to say. There were rumors swirling that another muggleborn had been attacked, but Astoria was afraid to believe it. Surely Dumbledore had done something to prevent another attack. Her eyes lifted and there was a buzz filled the air as Professor snape entered the common room.

"Regrettably, I've been sent to bring some rather dismal news", he remarked, slowly. "Another student has been attacked, I hesitated to bring a name, but Dumbledore thought it best. Hermione Granger, a second year, has been petrified."

Murmurs spread around the room. Astoria noticed the sickening smile that played on the lips of Pansy Parkinson. Snape continued:

"The Headmaster also wished to inform you that any student who feels unsafe, or otherwise worried, may return home early."

As quickly as he had come, Professor Snape exited the room. The soft buzz of conversation returned. Astoria hid her head in her hands. Not here. Not at Hogwarts. All these attacks...and all of the students were muggle born. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Everything she'd hoped for was gone. If she left, everyone would know her reason. If she stayed, she was at risk of being attacked. Either way, her secret would be out. She and her sister were muggleborn.

* * *

After Snape's exit, Draco felt surprisingly troubled. Everything suddenly became real. He had joked about wanting Granger to get hurt, but he hadn't thought it would actually happen. He couldn't show it, but he was scared. He had thought that if anyone was safe, it was Granger. Surely she was smart enough to figure out what was attacking and protect herself.

Draco's blank stare began to focus on the brunette girl across the room. Her head was in her hands. He slowly stood and shuffled across the common room towards her.

"Draco! Hey!" said Pansy, cutting off his path towards the brunette. "How bout that? Granger finally got what she deserves."

Draco faked a smile. "That's right. I just wish it would have happened sooner."

Pansy giggled and walked away. Draco's gaze returned to where the brunette was, but saw only an empty chair. He looked around, trying to see where she had gone, but she had slipped away. He shrugged, unsure of why he'd been concerned in the first place, and slowly strode toward his dormitory.

* * *

"We can't just leave, everyone in Slytherin would know why." Daphne whispered sharply to her sister. "I've written Mum and Dad. They know the risks, and they said we need to stay in the dormitory as much as possible. The school year is almost over, hopefully by the time we come back next year everything will be sorted out".

Astoria nodded serenely. "I hope so. For both of our sakes".

Daphne's face softened as she scooped her sister into her arms. "We'll be fine, Tori. Nobody will find out about us."

Astoria wiped stray tears from her face, watching her sister stride away. "I hope you're right", she whispered.

She shuffled out of the corridor she had rushed her sister into. When she had seen Draco walking in her direction, part of her had wanted to stay, but she was also frightened of what he'd do if he saw her in tears. He would've suspected something, she was sure of it. She continued to wind through the maze of corridors until she was back in the now empty common room. The excitement must have died down while she was talking with her sister. The fire was still crackling, as if waiting for more of the buzz and excitement of the Slytherins. Astoria felt sick. So many people in her house rejoiced over what was going on. They thought muggleborns deserved it. The tears again began to flow. Inevitably, someone in her house would find out, and hate her for what she really was. A mudblood. Her blurry vision focused on the warm colors of the fire. She felt numb inside. She wished she could feel as safe as that fire. Free to be who he was, and be appreciated for it.

"Hey. I hate to say it, but you were right". Astoria jumped at the voice. She turned to face him, no longer caring about the tears streaming down her face. Draco stared back at her, his eyes widening as he realized she was upset.

"What are you talking about?" Astoria said, sharply. "You hated that girl. You should be happy".

Draco looked away. "I… well she… I don't know. I thought she was smart enough to not get attacked. I suddenly felt… bad. I wish I hadn't said what I said to her." He stopped, as if he was suddenly realizing what he was saying. He looked back at Astoria. There was no judgement on her face. He seemed surprised when she stood and smiled at him.

"Draco, I believe you. I know Hermione will if she wakes up. But you have to be the one to apologize, like I told you to. I can't apologize on your behalf". She took a step towards Draco, then, out of nowhere, felt as though she had been stabbed in the stomach.

Astoria cried out, the pain pushing her to the floor. Draco gasped, and quickly knelt beside her.

"Astoria?" he whispered, worriedly. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Astoria felt the same pain again. She whimpered, and cringed as Draco attempted to help her sit up.

"Daphne. Get Daphne." stuttered Astoria. Draco shook as he laid her back on the ground. "I can't, she's in the girls' dormitory", he said. "But I can get help. Hold on, Astoria."

Draco stood and ran toward the boys dormitory. Astoria's eyelids fluttered as the pain became more intense. She fought unconsciousness. What was happening to her? Her limp body seemed immovable. She was trapped, staring into the crackling fire. Then the world went black.

* * *

"I need someone's help! There's a first year girl in the common room, and she's badly hurt!"

Draco ran between the beds, shaking everyone awake. "Please, hurry. I'm not sure what's happening to her."

Two of the older boys quickly got out of bed and ran out with Draco. "I'll get Professor Snape", said one, running down a separate corridor. Draco and the other boy hurried into the common room. Draco rushed to the side of Astoria's unconscious body.

"What happened to her?" asked the seventh year as he knelt next to her.

"I… I don't know, she just sounded like she was hurt, then she fell over. But I didn't see anything hurt her. Was she hexed?"

"No, she's not hexed. I'd be able to tell. This is something else, not magic."

Professor Snape strode into the room, accompanied by the boy who had summoned him.

"Professor, this isn't a prank that another student pulled on her. I'm not sure what's wrong." said the seventh year next to Astoria. Snape knelt beside Astoria and pulled out his wand. He chanted a spell that Draco did not recognize. Snape lifted his eyes. "This is a serious illness. She needs to be taken to the hospital wing."

Draco pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa", he chanted. Astoria's body gently rose from the ground. "Professor Snape and I will take her," he said.

Snape nodded to the two boys, and they returned to their dormitories. "We should hurry," said Snape. "She's in poor condition."


	4. Chapter 4

Astoria slowly blinked awake. The sun was pouring through the windows, further disorienting her. She attempted to sit up, and felt a small sting in her abdomen. She flinched and lowered herself back down. She took in her surroundings. She'd never been in this part of the castle before, yet it was easy to determine where she was. She looked across the room. She was surrounded by other muggle born students, frozen in a frightened position. She was in the hospital wing, but she wasn't petrified. What had happened? She racked her brain. She remembered a conversation with someone, a fireplace, a tender apology. Who was she talking to? Daphne? She couldn't think of anyone else it could've been. She remembered feeling a consuming pain. A fall. A boy's voice. She shifted. She hadn't been talking to Daphne, it had been a boy. She closed her eyes, putting all her energy into remembering. Who was the boy? Why were they talking?

"Astoria?" said a gentle voice. Astoria opened her eyes and met her sister's worried gaze.

"Tori, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night. I should've made sure you got to bed safely, I should've never let you out of my sight, not after you were so scared."

Daphne blinked away tears as her sister remained expressionless. Astoria attempted to clear her dry throat. "I...don't...remember...anything," she muttered in a broken voice. "What happened last night Daphne?"

Daphne looked at her sister quizzically. "You really don't remember?"

Astoria nodded slowly. Daphne suddenly stood. "I'm going to get someone who can help you," she said softly. Her quick steps echoed through the hospital wing as she glided toward the exit. Astoria again attempted to sit up. The pain remained, but she no longer cared. She winced as she shifted herself. She again looked around, this time with clearer vision. Colin Creevey was there, and next to him was…

Astoria gasped. She remembered everything. Hermione Granger's attack. Her conversation with her sister. The surprise of having Draco Malfoy feel sorry for something. The sudden stabbing she felt. She wanted to get up and see Hermione. She wanted to wake her up so that Draco could apologize. She had no idea how, but she had an overwhelming desire to try. She threw the covers and attempted to stand.

"What are you doing? You're going to get yourself hurt again."

Astoria slowly brought her legs back into the bed. "Did my sister send you?" she asked.

Draco nodded and walked towards her. "She told me you were awake, but you didn't remember what happened. I should probably tell you. You were in the common room, and you were acting strange. I tried to tell you to go to bed, but you were being stubborn. I had to take you to the hospital wing myself. You're welcome.

Astoria blinked. That's not what she remembered. Draco appeared bored, as if his being here with her was an unbearable chore. "Draco, that's not what happened. I know it. You were telling me you felt sorry for something."

Draco scowled. "You aren't thinking clearly. I'm telling you what happened. Think what you want, but I'm telling the truth."

He stormed out of the room. Astoria wasn't sure what to believe anymore. She had been so sure that she had remembered correctly. She ran her fingers through her ratted hair. She'd probably just remembered what she wanted to. Of course she was wrong. Draco Malfoy, apologize? Never.

* * *

Draco's gaze was cold as he watched Daphne explain to her friends what had happened to her sister and why Astoria would likely not be attending her second year. Astoria had a rare disease, and she wouldn't be able to attend her classes for a long time. She would be taken home and tutored privately until she was well enough to return to Hogwarts. No one was sure how long recovery would take, and some doubted that she would ever recover. Draco looked away. He felt so guilty. He hated himself for confusing Astoria. She had remembered correctly, or course, but Draco had seen an opportunity to take back what he'd said, so he took it. If anyone found out he'd been sympathetic toward a mudblood, his father would never forgive him. He walked toward the door leading to his dormitory, placed his hand on the doorknob, and paused. It wasn't too late. He could trust her with the truth, couldn't he? He could turn back, explain himself. She would understand. He shook his head and entered his dormitory. Hermione was better now, it wouldn't matter anyway. He headed toward his bed and picked up his suitcase. He was the last to gather his things. All the other beds were neatly made, without a trace of anyone having occupied them. He exited the dormitory, walked through the maze of students waiting to head out towards the Hogwarts Express, and finally caught sight of Daphne.

"Daphne, how is your sister?" asked Draco. "I haven't seen her since the morning after the accident."

Daphne looked at him skeptically. "I didn't think you cared anymore. You were noble in getting her to the hospital wing. For that, I thank you. But when Astoria asks why you haven't seen her for several weeks, I can't give her an answer. You should see for yourself. I can't give you an answer."

Daphne strolled away. Draco glanced around, making sure nobody was watching. He then headed out of the common room. He had to keep himself from running toward the hospital wing. He opened the door softly, not wanting to wake her in case she was asleep. He glanced in, and saw her frail body, sleeping soundly under the covers of her bed. He walked slowly towards her, hardly daring to breathe for fear of disturbing her. He was stricken with the sight of her. Her cheeks were sunken in and her skin was deathly pale. She was very thin, and Draco assumed it was because she physically couldn't handle eating. He shuddered, remembering her liveliness just a few weeks ago. "I hope I see you again Astoria. Please get better soon," whispered Draco. She didn't stir. Draco felt something wet slide down his cheek. He hurriedly brushed it away and turned toward the door. He turned back and glanced at her one last time before he left. He had a feeling he would not see this girl again for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part II**

Chicken Noodle Soup. Astoria had loved it when she was little, but if she had to down one more bowl of the stuff, she would not hesitate to stupefy the chef. She glanced down at her bowl, its contents mocking her. Four years ago she'd come home from Hogwarts with an illness that made it almost impossible to eat, and she had found that somehow, she could keep this soup down. So for four years, she had eaten this soup everyday, even after she assured her caretaker Mrs Reid that she felt like she could handle other things.

"It's for your own good, my dear," said the old woman who had seemed so sweet when Astoria had first arrived into her home. "It's been making you better, so you're going to keep eating it."

Astoria scowled at Mrs. Reid. She wanted to hurl her bowl into the old woman's face. "I feel completely healed, ma'am. Are you sure my parents won't let me return to Hogwarts yet? Have you even told them about how I'm doing?"

Mrs. Reid seemed surprised at the question. "Astoria, of course I have. I was going to surprise you at dinner, but I suppose since you're being so stubborn…"

Mrs. Reid snapped her fingers. A house elf apparated into the room, holding the most delicious thing Astoria had laid eyes on in years. "Is that…for me?" asked Astoria, barely able to contain her excitement. Mrs. Reid smiled and handed her the slice of chocolate cake.

"My dear, you have been quite a patient. I've enjoyed watching you grow into a beautiful young woman." Astoria nodded, not really caring what was being said as she shoveled the cake into her mouth. "But your parents and I have made the decision that you're well enough to return to Hogwarts".

Astoria froze. She had been waiting for those words for so long. "REARRY?" yelled Astoria though her mouth full of cake. She swallowed after seeing Mrs. Reid's disapproving look. "Mrs. Reid! Do you realize what this means?"

Mrs. Reid looked puzzled. "Erm, well dear, you'll be getting an education with all your peers?"

Astoria laughed. "No more Chicken Noodle Soup!" she said, shoving the bowl into Mrs. Reid's hands. Mrs. Reid was frozen, stammering warnings as Astoria leapt out of bed and ran outside. She laughed as she gazed out on the horizon. She was leaving. And she was never coming back to Mrs. Reid's Private School for Troubled Young Wizards.

* * *

Astoria gazed at the huge castle looming before her. Her aunt had arranged for the Hogwarts Express to take her, even though it was December and all the other students were already there. She had missed a lot of excitement at Hogwarts. Sirius Black infiltrating the castle, the Triwizard Tournament, You-Know-Who's return…

She frowned. School would be so different now that he was back. She had gone through so much security between boarding the train and now. People were scared, and understandably so. Astoria decided the best thing she could do was keep her chin up, go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party that night, and pray that she would be alright. She continued up the steps to the castle and was greeted by Filch.

"Right this way Miss," muttered the caretaker. Astoria handed him her bags and followed him through the castle toward the Slytherin Dormitory.

Filch dropped Astoria's bags by the portrait. "You should've been given the password during security checks. If you don't remember it, not my problem." He limped away. Astoria gazes at the portrait, the guardian staring expectantly back at her.

"Weasley is our King" she said. The door opened leading into the common room she could never forget. She wound past through the empty space, finally arriving at her dormitory. She entered and placed all her trunk on her bed.

She looked around her new dormitory. It was nicer than her first year room had been. She stroked the green satin curtains surrounding her bed. "I missed this," she whispered to herself. She wished she had appreciated what she had had when she was eleven. Everything about this castle was preferable to what she'd dealt with at Mrs. Reid's school. Her parents had placed her there in hopes that she would continue to get a good school experience while recovering. As it turned out, Astoria had been forced to stay in bed, and she was forbidden to associate with other students. People like professor Slughorn had been brought in to help tutor her in subjects she should've been learning at Hogwarts. But now that she was back, she was free. She still felt the same level of joy she'd felt the day Mrs. Reid had told her the news. It almost didn't feel real. She'd dreamed of coming back to Hogwarts for so long, and she was finally here.

Astoria opened her trunk, revealing the few things she'd brought. Robes, books, potion supplies, and beneath it all, her dress for Slughorn's party that night. The professor had invited her in good spirits, as a way of reintroducing her to the students. Astoria hadn't liked the idea. She knew she'd be alone, with nobody to talk to except a sympathetic professor who just wanted her to be happy. She was grateful for his efforts, but she knew she wouldn't stay long. She knew she'd be out of place. She took a deep breath and took her dress out of her trunk. "I suppose I should do my hair first," she said to herself. She pulled out a few tools, and sat in front of a nearby mirror. "Just get through the night, Astoria", she thought to herself.

* * *

Draco stole a glance at his forearm. The mark, the one that branded him as one of Voldemort's subordinates, glared back at him. Potter knew, and his pathetic friends likely knew as well. But Draco knew better than to falter. He was given a task by the Dark Lord, and he alone could fulfill it, regardless of what Snape tried to say. He was chosen. This was his moment to finally prove his family's loyalty. Draco looked around and rolled down the sleeve of his white shirt. He rushed past Slughorn's loud party and turned a corner, barrelling into a figure.

"Watch where you're going you little…"

Draco froze. He stared at her, hardly believing his eyes. "Astoria?"

She remained expressionless. "Draco. Pardon me, I was just heading to the party."

Draco still didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to let her past. He took in the sight of her. Her long brown hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders, brushing the long lace sleeves of her shimmering green dress. "Wait, I…"

She looked at him expectantly. "Yes?" Her lips were ruby red, the corners pulled into a skeptical frown.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see you're better." He wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. Astoria raised her eyebrows. "Draco, the last time I spoke with you, you seemed to care very little for me. I'm still surprised you were the one to get me help in the first place. So forgive me if I don't believe you're being sincere. Excuse me."

Astoria hurried past him, and Draco's eyes followed her. Of course she wouldn't want to talk to him. Not that he cared. Why should he? She meant nothing to him. He continued through the passages, making his way up to the 7th floor.

Draco suddenly felt a tight grip on his arm. "Hold it right there, you. Where do you think you're going?" Draco spun around, suddenly facing the grimacing face of Filch.

"I was just going to Professor Slughorn's party, let go of me!" Draco struggled in the grip of the Squib.

"Were you now? Let's go down there and ask professor Slughorn if that's really the case." Filch smirked and dragged Draco back down through the corridor. The party came to a halt as Draco was shoved into the room. Filch began to explain Draco's claim.

"Okay, okay I was gate-crashing!" cried Draco. He felt the stares of all of the students, but most of all Astoria's. He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't.

"I'll escort Mr. Malfoy out." said Snape coolly. Draco glared at him as Snape grabbed his arm and led him out of the classroom.

"Not a word. Not yet." growled Snape. Draco scowled at him. "I know how to keep quiet. You know I do."

"You're doing an awful job of not making a spectacle of yourself, so no. You certainly do not know how to keep quiet."

* * *

Professor Slughorn had struggled to get the party going again after Draco had been dragged into the middle of the room. Astoria grabbed a drink from Neville's tray, trying not to think about what she'd just seen, but she couldn't get the image out of her head. Why had he been in such a hurry earlier? She sipped her drink, losing herself in her thoughts. What was she missing? And better yet, why did she care? She paused, remembering the little mirror she had. She hadn't touched it in years; she was sure that it was faulty. Astoria looked around. Professor Slughorn was occupied. She could slip away unnoticed. She quietly slid her drink onto a nearby table, and slid through the maze of people toward the exit. Once in the corridor, she stopped and took a deep breath. She distinctly remembered the day that those two girls tried to take it from her and she'd hidden it away. She just had to sneak past Filch somehow. She had no idea where he was. It'd be tricky but Astoria couldn't help herself. She had to see if the image had changed. She could hear her heart pounding as she attempted to stealthily maneuver through the corridors. She never had been a rule breaker, unless the rules got in the way of what she needed. "A true Slytherin," she thought to herself. She prayed the staircases wouldn't change as she sprinted up towards the seventh floor. She couldn't believe her luck when she finally found the Disappearing Room (as she'd come to call it), without notice. She stood before the wall, watching the doors slowly appear. She tiptoed into the room. She was surprised to find that all of the torches were already lit. When she'd visited the room in the past, she'd have to walk past them before they enflamed. Astoria froze, realizing that it meant someone else was here. She wasn't alone. She needed to leave without being caught, but surely whoever was already here had heard her enter. No doubt they were running to investigate. Astoria wouldn't be able to get away in time. As she'd suspected, she heard brisk footsteps getting closer and closer. Her breathing became rapid. Anyone who was out this late was no friend to her. No longer caring about the noise she made, she lifted her skirts and bolted to the left, then the right, trying to confuse her pursuer. Whoever it was was undeterred. The brisk footsteps turned into a sprint, matching Astoria's. Astoria suddenly turned into a corner and stopped. She couldn't do this all night, she had to stand face to face with the other person. She had hoped they were friendly, but hearing the footsteps pursue hers made that notion vanish entirely. Her hands shook as she slowly pulled out her wand. All of her defense spells raced through her mind. She wasn't ready. She should've kept running. The footsteps got closer and closer; Astoria raised her wand and stepped out of the small corner, suddenly finding herself at the end of another wand. Astoria couldn't see the figure's face. The figure's breath caught. Astoria couldn't tell if he was surprised or angry when he spoke, but she knew who's voice it was.

"What are you doing here?" asked Draco, suddenly lowering his wand.

"Lumos" muttered Astoria. She clearly saw his face, contorted in confusion. "Draco, I… I was looking for something I left here during first year," she said, avoiding his gaze. "It was important to me. I didn't expect to run into anybody else."

Draco's face barely softened. "What could be so important that you risk sneaking out after curfew? "

"I could ask you the same question," remarked Astoria. Draco turned, as if he was going to leave her and her question. "Wait!"

She grabbed his arm, and he halted, back turned to her. "I was here looking for a mirror. It's... " she blushed. "It's magic".

Draco turned back, skeptical. "Loads of things are magical Astoria. What makes it magic?"

Astoria gave a small smile. "If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?"

Draco actually smiled, making Astoria's smile even bigger. "I promise. I'm intrigued." Astoria dared to grab his hand, which to her surprise he didn't resist. "Come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of his hand. It was holding someone else's, and for the first time, he didn't mind. Sure, Pansy had been a distraction, but this… This was different. When Astoria had reached for his hand, it was like time stopped moving.

Astoria led him through the maze of clutter, before finally coming to a stop. Her fingers released his, and his hand dropped, as if it's lifeline had been ripped away. Draco watched Astoria reach into a tall cabinet to his right. From the top shelf, she pulled a small hand mirror. She gazed at the glass. Draco couldn't see what she saw, but he clearly heard her breath catch. "Well then, what does it do?" He asked.

Astoria blushed. "Look at the writing on the back," she said. Draco leaned forward, peering at in intricate letters. "Ama...bi...mus?" Said Draco, carefully sounding out the word. "What does that mean?"

Astoria put the mirror behind her back. "It means 'We Will Love'."

Draco let out a little smile. "It shows you our soulmate?"

Astoria laughed. "It claims to. But I think the future is always changing. The person you're meant to be with isn't set in stone. People change. One day they may be perfect for you and the next, not as much." She smiled, and pulled the mirror back out from behind her back, extending it towards Draco. "Would you like to see? Just for fun?"

He wanted to. Heaven knows why. Despite his better judgement, he reached for the mirror. He saw himself in the glass. Broken. He looked up at Astoria.

"I only see myself," said Draco.

"Just wait," replied Astoria. Draco slowly shifted his gaze back to the mirror. His reflection began to change, morphing into a skull with a snake in it's mouth. The Dark Mark. Draco dropped the mirror. Astoria gasped as the glass shattered. The pieces flew, becoming darkened as if they'd never belonged to a mirror.

Draco stood open mouthed. He stuttered. "I… I think we should go."

Astoria knelt among the pieces. "I don't know what you saw, and I'm not sure I want you to tell me." She examined a few shards, then placed them back down, realizing Draco's mistake was irreparable. "My aunt told me that the mirror shows what will be the biggest, most important part of your life. Usually it shows a person. Sometimes, it shows something else."

She paused. "These things can change, if you want."

Draco glared at her. "You said yourself you didn't see what I saw. Why should I want anything to change? I was just surprised with what I saw, that's all."

Astoria stood, her eyes piercing his. "I spent four years of my life in a school for 'troubled wizards.' I know the difference between surprise and fear. Whatever you saw, it scared you, Draco."

She was right, and he couldn't lie to her. Not again. But he could keep the truth away, for as long as he could. He took a step away from her. "I'm going back to the common room. You can come with me if you'd like."

Astoria's gaze softened. "Alright."

He wanted to take her hand, as she had done with him. He didn't.

* * *

Astoria followed Draco's brisk pace. The 7th floor was the most inconvenient place to have gone after hours. Why couldn't the Disappearing Room be on the 1st floor? Or better yet, in the dungeons? She and Draco descended flight after flight. Draco suddenly came to a halt, placing his hand up to tell Astoria to do the same.

"That filthy Squib is close. I don't know where. We have to hurry." He motioned for her to continue.

Astoria tried not to be bothered by his name calling. He was talking about Filch after all, nobody cared about him or his feelings. Yet, Astoria wanted to smack the back of Draco's head. " _I will once we're back in the common room,_ " she thought to herself.

Draco and Astoria barely kept from running when they finally made it back to the dungeons. The portrait looked at them skeptically, but said nothing. Draco muttered the password and Astoria followed him into the common room. Every bone in her body told her to give him a good slap for his comment earlier, but when he turned to face her, all those feelings went away. He looked her square in the face.

"Are you returning home for the holidays?" asked Draco.

Astoria hadn't expected the question. She gave a nervous laugh. "No, my family is visiting Daphne in America, and I did just arrive back at Hogwarts."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "Why do you ask?" said Astoria, trying to prompt him to speak.

He looked away. "I'm not leaving either. Usually I go home, but circumstances this year require me to stay." He looked back up at Astoria. She stared back at him, curious, but resisting the urge to pry. She then realized what he was trying say.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, or play a game of Quidditch in the snow, or anything else you want to do," she said, beaming.

Draco returned her smile. "I would like that. It'd be good to take my mind off things…"

He drifted off at the end of the sentence, as if a thought had slipped out that he didn't wish for her to hear. Astoria tried to act as though she hadn't noticed. "Alright. Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow morning, after everyone has boarded the train home."

Draco gave a nod in agreement, then turned and paced toward the boys dormitory. Astoria moved to do the same. She blushed when she heard him stop in front of the entrance, knowing he'd stopped to watch her make her way through the door to the girl's dormitory. She had turned the doorknob halfway when she heard his voice:

"Astoria?" He said softly. She turned to face him, her hand still on the doorknob.

"That's a beautiful dress."

* * *

Draco looked around the dormitory. No one had heard him enter. He quietly changed and slipped into bed, thinking of the chaos of the night he'd faced. Professor Snape had told him he made the unbreakable vow with his mother. Astoria had showed him a mirror that showed his fate, a life as nothing more than a Deatheater.

He turned over, trying to dismiss the thoughts and get some much needed sleep. He thought of the trip to Hogsmeade. The cursed necklace. He almost certainly killed Katie. He was in too deep, there was no coming back now. He had to kill Dumbledore, and Snape wouldn't be the one to do it. Draco would finish his task, no matter what it cost him. He would not be seen as weak. He thought of Astoria. She would find out, and never forgive him. Draco glanced again at his forearm. His link to the darkest wizard ever known. The other Deatheaters told him to be proud. All he felt was fear.

* * *

Astoria climbed into bed. She couldn't get the image of the mirror out of her mind. It had shown the same face she'd always seen, but the image was blurry, and he looked afraid. He was pointing his wand at something, or someone. She turned the image over and over in her mind, trying to determine its meaning. Why was it blurry? Was that future slipping away? And what had him so terrified?

Astoria shifted, unable to dismiss her worry. Draco had gotten himself into something terrible, and she had to find out what it was.

* * *

The next morning was chaotic. Astoria groggily awoke to the sound of trunks being rolled through the common room and out the door, accompanied by giggles and sharing of what the departing students hoped to get for Christmas. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, wishing people would've been quiet for a few more hours. With a yawn and a stretch, she stood up and put on a robe, then shuffled out of the dormitory. The common room and adjacent corridors were full of excited students. She sleepily pushed her way through, trying to get to the fireplace, as it was a bitterly cold morning in the castle. She pulled her robe closer around her as she sat on the leather couch near the fire. The morning's daily prophet sat on a table to her left. She reached to pick it up, and pretended to read it in a hope that other students wouldn't bother her.

"Wow, Astoria you're back!" crooned a nearby voice. Astoria sighed and put down the paper. So much for that plan. She looked up, and saw that it was Pansy Parkinson who had spoken. Astoria held back a gag as Pansy came and sat next to her. She had the worst smelling perfume Astoria had ever encountered.

"Gosh, we were all so worried when you left, we thought you'd never come back," she said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. "You know, I saw you last night at the party. Beautiful dress you were wearing, I was really jealous." She paused, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "You know, I also noticed that you followed Draco out. I was just curious what was happening there, because we're together, you know. I just wanted to make sure that was clear." Astoria held back a yelp as Pansy grabbed her hand and dug her fingernails into her skin. "I know you wouldn't get in my way, would you? You know better than that, right?"

Astoria nodded sharply, desperate for Pansy to let her go.

"Good!" replied Pansy, it that same sickening tone. She let go of Astoria. "Have a merry Christmas!" she said, before standing and striding away. Astoria noticed she had a trunk. At least she would be gone for a few weeks. Astoria took a deep breath, and decided she'd rather wait in her cold dormitory instead. She stood and shuffled through the crowd, craning her neck to see the door to her dormitory. She pushed through, muttering apologies as students glared at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a student with a familiar shade of blonde hair brushing his way through the crowd. Astoria turned to see if he was leaving the common room for the Great Hall. " _He's early,_ " she thought. She again turned around, trying to keep his figure in her vision. He suddenly stopped and embraced a figure Astoria couldn't see. She froze as she saw the figure's face peer over his shoulder, focusing on Astoria and smirking. Pansy Parkinson. Astoria had thought she was joking. There was no way Draco was interested in someone like her. Astoria tried to pry away her gaze when Pansy kissed him, but was so dumbfounded she couldn't move. She willed her feet to shuffle backwards through the crowd, and used every bit of strength to turn herself away from the scene. When she heard Pansy's laughter, she could hardly keep from running.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco had endured saying goodbye to Pansy. He hated every second of it. She kept looking over his shoulder, which gave him hope that she was trying to get the attention of someone else, someone who would take this leech off of him.

He returned to his now empty dormitory to freshen up. He carefully combed his hair and slid into a warm black sweater, careful to make sure his mark was covered by the sleeves. For the first time in a while, he was excited to go about his day. For just this one day, he would forget about his task. He would allow himself to be distracted. He would allow himself to be with her. He took a deep breath, and turned to exit the common room. He had his hand on the handle when he heard a small knock. He hesitated, worried Pansy had come back, but then decided to open the door, regardless of who he faced.

"Good morning, Draco," said Astoria, with a small smile. "I know I told you to meet me in the Great Hall, but, I wanted to make sure you were serious about wanting to.

Draco shifted, unsure of how to reply. "Why, were you not serious?" he asked.

Astoria looked down. "I was. But I understand if you don't want to see me."

He stepped out of the dormitory and closed the door behind him. "Why would I not want to see you?"

Astoria took a few steps back. "Do you really want me to spell it out to you?" She paused, and looked him straight on. "Pansy Parkinson."

Draco frowned and felt anger surge through him. "Did she threaten you?" he asked, stepping towards her.

Astoria again stepped back, refusing to be any closer to him. "No… she… well she was…"

She paused. Draco saw her eyes glistening. She quickly turned away, and moved toward the girl's dormitory. He caught her arm, told her to wait, and spun her back around.

"Let me go." she cried, stray tears falling down her cheeks. Stunned, Draco did as asked, but Astoria made no move to leave. Instead, she sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"Astoria, what did she say to you?" he asked worriedly, slowly lowering himself to her level. He reached for her hands, moving them away from her face. She looked up at him.

" _Those eyes."_ thought Draco. He'd never seen any that were more blue than hers.

"It's what you didn't say," she said. "For a moment I thought you…"

She paused, and looked away. "I thought you cared for me."

Draco let go of her hands. Of course he cared. He hesitated, then gently took her face in his hands. She stared back at him, daring him to speak. "I do," he said. Astoria's eyes widened.

"I have no idea why. You're my constant torment. You make me question everything I am."

Astoria opened her mouth to speak, but Draco pulled her face to his. He half expected her to pull away, but she didn't. The world slowed down as she ran her fingers through his hair. Just as he thought he could never leave this moment, the thought of the image in the mirror crossed his mind. He pulled away sharply, but refused to let her go. She stared at him confusedly. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, wanting her to speak, but knowing he was the one who had to break the silence.

"Astoria, you need to know that I'm… I'm potentially dangerous company. My family has ties to dark magic. It's followed me my whole life. I can promise to keep you away from it as much as possible, but I can't promise you'll remain untouched."

She took his hand, and kissed his cheek. "I trust you," she whispered. "It's sudden, and rash, but I trust you."

Draco embraced her. One day soon, that trust would be broken. He would lose her forever.

* * *

Astoria still couldn't quite believe what had happened. He'd kissed her. She'd let him. He'd taken her hand and they ran through the castle grounds, stopping under a tree near the forbidden forest. He'd smiled and kissed her again. Logic told her she was dreaming, but her heart knew that this was real. The mirror hadn't lied. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing she was still under tree and still in the embrace of the pale boy. Against her better judgement, she held him tighter. The falling snow clung to her clothes. She realized she should be cold, but wasn't.

"What are we doing out here?" asked Astoria laughingly. "We're going to catch a cold."

Draco stepped back and looked at her. "I didn't even notice a chill," he said, gently brushing the snowflakes out of her hair. He looked over her shoulder at the quidditch pitch.

"Are you still up for a game in the snow, just you and me?" he asked, smiling.

She felt a wave of happiness rush through her. She skipped away from him, face to the sky, twirling in the the white wonderland. "Not yet," she said. "For now, I want to enjoy the snow."

She ran away from him, turning her face towards him, daring him to try and catch her. He smiled and pursued her. Astoria's laughter echoed through the sky as he stumbled through the deep snow.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily!" she heard Draco yell from behind her. She yelped as she felt a snowball hit her leg, causing her to falter, but only for a moment.

"Come on, you'll have to do better than that, Draco," she laughed, again turning to face him. She gasped as she realized he had gathered a whole armada full of the icy weapons. "No, no wait!" she screamed and laughed, as he mercilessly pelted her with the snow whilst running towards her. He laughed, and Astoria found it to be the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. She didn't realized she'd stopped running until she felt his firm arms tackle her to the ground.

"Okay, okay, you win!" she yelled. Her wet brown hair clung to her rosy cheeks. Draco sat up and brushed the hair away, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She didn't accept defeat that easily, however. She grabbed one of his arms and scooped some snow into her hand. Draco's face contorted into horror.

"Astoria, DON'T!" he yelled, struggling in her grip. She laughed, and lifted his sleeve to shovel the snow into his sweater. She caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his forearm.

Astoria gasped and let go, scrambling away from him. She watched in horror as he hurriedly lowered his sleeve. There were a thousand things she wanted to say, but she was shocked, unable to speak. Draco slowly inched toward her, and Astoria fought every instinct to back away.

"Please, let me explain." he said anxiously.

Astoria put up a hand. He stopped moving towards her and closed his mouth; his eyes were pleading with her to say something.

"What is there to explain?" whispered Astoria, hoarsely. "I know what that is. I know what _you_ are. You said you'd keep me from dark magic, and yet here you are, giving me false confidence, taking advantage of me, making me _trust you._ If there could possibly me more to this, please tell me. But from what I can see, you serve a dark wizard. You've given yourself to him."

She paused, and he looked down, avoiding her gaze. "That's what you saw in the mirror, wasn't it? A future only serving You-Know-Who."

Draco looked up. Any trace of happiness was long gone from his face. "Yes," he responded simply. "You must know, I meant everything I said to you. Just because I'm on this path doesn't mean you have to be."

Astoria let down her guard. He was sincere. He was sorry. And most of all, he was scared. She took his hand. "I know who you really are. We'll get through this. You can leave this path. You don't have to follow him just because your parents do, don't they?"

He held her gaze. "It's not that simple, Astoria. You don't understand what's happening, what's _going_ to happen. I can't do this. I'm so sorry."

"Yes, you can! He can't hurt you here, the castle is protected." she responded.

"If only that were true," he said, with a sad smile. He looked down, then back up at her, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Astoria held him tightly. She was resolved to help him.

"I'm sorry Astoria, but I have to do this." he said. Astoria lifted her head from his shoulder, the question of what he meant forming on her lips. She saw tears in his eyes, and suddenly felt his wand against her temple.

"Draco don't-"

"Obliviate."

* * *

She crumpled in his arms, her consciousness gone. He hadn't yet mastered the spell. He prayed that she would still remember who she was, or else he would never forgive himself. He held her tightly, his tears wet against her shoulder. She wanted to help him. She was willing to look past the mark. And yet, out of fear, he wiped any memory she had of him. The rules were clear. No student could know. She would have been in danger too, if another Deatheater learned that she had known about his Dark Mark. He tried to console himself with this thought, but found no comfort. She would have no idea who he was when she woke up, and that tore him apart.

He stood, scooping her limp body into his arms. He began walking the long way back to the Slytherin common room. He gazed at her face. So blissfully ignorant.

Draco mounted the steps to the castle, hoping no one would be inside to see him carrying her body. That would certainly raise questions. To his displeasure, the doors opened to show Professor Snape, who had been walking towards the courtyard. He raised an eyebrow, staring skeptically at Astoria's limp figure. To Draco's surprise, he said nothing, and brushed past him as he continued toward the door Draco had just entered.

Draco shook his head, knowing Snape would mention it later. He continued down, until finally arriving at the common room. He gently placed her on the couch near the fire. He let out a pitiful, deprecating chuckle, realizing she'd had a similar instance here 4 years prior.

Should he be there when she woke up? Or would it be best to leave her alone? He resolved to keep a distance and watch. If she began to act strange, he would help her.

He inwardly accepted the idea, and sat on a chair that was across the room. She wouldn't see him. He swallowed, trying to dismiss the guilt he felt. He pulled out his wand and began practicing charms to distract himself. This went on for some time, before finally, he heard her stirring. He saw the back of her head slowly raise up. He hair was tangled and messy, and Draco had to resist every urge to help her brush it away. She mechanically moved her arms to brush back her hair, which proceeded to immediately fall back where it had been. She haltingly turned her head, observing her surroundings, as if she was waking up from a long sleep.

Draco stood and inched toward her, not wanting to startle her fragile mind. She heard his footsteps, and turned to look at him. There was terror in her eyes.

"Help me," she said pleadingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Astoria trembled. She was so disoriented, with no recollection of the past afternoon other than a blurry image of a figure with a wand pointed at her. He had been dangerous.

The figure she'd spotted across the room inched toward her. "Do you remember who you are?" he asked softly.

"My name is Pansy. No, that's not it. My name is Daphne. No, no that's not it either." said Astoria, her voice shaking. "I… my name is…"

She paused. So many names were rushing through her head. She closed her eyes, trying to put faces to the names. "My sister is Daphne. So that can't be me."

She opened her eyes and peered at the figure. He'd stopped approaching her. His eyes looked at her with despair. "Please, keep trying." he said. "You'll remember, you have to remember."

Astoria looked at him confusedly. Who was he, and why was he alone with her in this room? Where was everyone else? She shifted her gaze to the fire. So warm, unlike the snowstorm she'd just been in. She perked up as fuzzy memories rushed into her mind. She looked back at the boy.

"My name is Astoria. I was out in the snowstorm. I must've stayed out too long and passed out from the cold."

She closed her eyes again, fighting to make the blurry images floating in her head clearer. She heard the footsteps of the boy inching closer to her.

"Did you see anyone out in the snowstorm?" he asked gently.

Astoria looked at him. He was now standing in front of the fire, peering down at her. "I was alone. No one was with me."

He let out a sigh. Astoria couldn't tell if it was out of relief or sadness. "I don't think we've met before, what is your name?" she asked.

He looked away. "Draco." he muttered. "I have to go."

He rushed out of the common room. Astoria watched him leave, curious about the boy who had helped her remember. She stood, and felt a slight pain in her abdomen. Astoria's eyes widened as she recognized the sensation, and prayed it wouldn't come again.

* * *

Draco kept his distance from Astoria throughout the rest of the holidays. He had to forget about her, and she couldn't get close to him again. He couldn't risk it. The world seemed to have lost its color. Every day, he'd wander up to the Room of Requirement, practice with the Vanishing Cabinet, and then return to the common room. Sometimes he'd see her walking by. She rarely paid any attention to him. He was once again, completely alone, with no one to turn to.

* * *

As students piled into the common room, eager to chat with one another about the holidays, Astoria discreetly unfolded a letter she'd read several times since receiving it on Christmas. It was from her parents. She felt so alone, especially now as all her peers barely gave her a glance. Astoria gave a small smile as she again read the familiar words.

 _Our Dear Astoria,_

 _We miss you so much. We wish we could've brought you with us to America. Daphne is_

 _doing very well here in New York. According to her, this city is bustling with magic. We all went to that popular musical you wanted to see, Phantom of the Opera. We adored every moment of it, and we can't wait to take you to the London production someday. Daphne has asked us to stay with her in New York for a while longer. She hasn't given specifics, but we trust her and her judgement. We'll write you when we're on a flight back home to you._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

She carefully folded the letter and placed it in her pocket. She was glad her sister had gotten her parents out of London, far from all the dark magic and danger.

"You read that often. Is it from your parents?" asked a nearby voice. Astoria turned to see who spoke, and saw Draco, shyly gazing back at her.

"Yes. My parents are with my sister Daphne in America. I wish I could be with them. But it's better that they're as far away from here as possible."

"Why do you say that?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I wouldn't want them to get hurt by dark magic."

"I'm sure they can handle themselves. There's nothing to fear if they're Slytherin wizards. I assume they are, since both you and your sister were sorted into Slytherin."

Astoria giggled. "My sister and I actually think they would've been Gryffindors if they'd gone to Hogwarts."

The words slipped out before she realized what she was saying. Draco stared at her, slowly putting together the pieces. He stood and grabbed her arm, dragging her into a nearby corridor.

"What are you doing? You're making a scene. I never said my parents weren't wizards," she said unconvincingly, and in hindsight, rather stupidly. Her saying that only further confirmed his suspicion. His brisk pace quickened even further. He pulled her into a remote corner of the dungeons, and slammed her against the wall, covering Astoria's mouth before she could cry out.

"I don't know how hard you hit your head, Astoria. But you cannot say things like that, _especially_ when you're talking to a Slytherin. She could scarcely hide her terror as she struggled against his firm grip.

"Your parents are muggles, aren't they?" he whispered hoarsely. "You're a mud… muggleborn."

Astoria nodded, hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Draco's grip on her loosened, and she stood, shaking, in front of him.

"So, now what? I'm already an outcast as it is. You can tell everyone about me, it won't hurt me."

She knew this wasn't true. She knew that Deatheaters hated muggleborns. She had been carefully concealed all her life, because her aunt, who did have magic, knew it was a dangerous and cruel world for a wizard with muggle parents.

Draco stared at her, as if he couldn't comprehend what had just been said. "Astoria, you can't tell a soul. I won't tell anyone either. Just don't let something like that slip again." he muttered.

"You're the only one who knows. Ever since I passed out in the snow, so much of my mind feels...damaged. I hope I can trust you." replied Astoria. Draco backed away, offering a small nod, and strode away.


	9. Chapter 9

_A Few Weeks Later_

Draco couldn't stay away from her. He felt a need to protect her ever since her sudden revelation. She was a muggleborn. How had he not known? How had she been sorted into Slytherin House? Both questions remained unanswered. He had polite conversation with Astoria often, but it was never the same as it had been before he'd wiped her memory. She was distant and uninterested in anything he had to say. It had to be a side effect of the memory wiping charm, it was almost as though she never thought of him unless she was looking right at him. He desperately wished he could return her memories. He was entrusted with a deep secret of hers, surely she could hold onto his. Perhaps someday, when all of this madness had ended. For now, he had a job to do. Try as he might, each attempt at ending Dumbledore's life ended badly. The most recent was that miserable Slughorn failing to deliver the poisoned drink to the Headmaster, instead giving it to Weasley, who was in the hospital wing this morning. It couldn't possibly be a secret any longer that Dumbledore's life was in danger. That made Draco's task infinitely more difficult.

Draco wandered the halls, trying to think of a new way to get to professor Dumbledore without having to actually draw his wand. He would not win in a fight against the Headmaster, that much was certain. He approached the hospital wing, and was momentarily startled by the crying figure of Lavender Brown sprinting through the doorway. Curious, he peered into the room and saw Ron's pale, limp body being carefully tended to by Hermione. His hard stance eased; he remembered a similar time during his second year. The pale, limp figure of a girl being watched over by a stuck-up Slytherin boy. He dared to smile at the memory. It was a simpler time then, he wasn't a Deatheater, he didn't know that Astoria was born to muggle parents, he didn't have to wipe the memory of the only person in the world whom he truly trusted.

Draco backed away from the door. He couldn't go on without her.

* * *

The next morning, Draco wanted nothing more than to leave Hogwarts and never return. The days seemed long and unfulfilling, and Draco was completely alone. Snape pretended to care, but he truly only feared for his own life. Draco's half-wit friends couldn't help him, and his mother couldn't get anywhere near Hogwarts due to the ministry's suspicion of her. His heart sank as he thought of another person, but he pushed away the thought of her.

As he arrived into the Great Hall, he was annoyed to find it packed with buzzing students. He briskly walked through the sea of people, suddenly seeing Potter talking with Katie Bell. Her eyes flicked toward him, a glimmer of recognition crossing her face. Potter spun around to face him. His eyes narrowed. Draco froze. He was found out. Katie had told Potter everything. He spun around, a tight feeling of dread crawling up his body. He nervously loosened his tie as he sped out of the Great Hall. He had failed. He wouldn't be able to perform the task, and the Dark Lord was going to kill him. His breathing became heavier as he maneuvered the winding corridors. He could almost feel the other Deatheaters breathing down his neck, warning him not to fail. He crashed through the doors of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He was covered in cold sweat. Draco slipped his vest over his head, trying to somehow tear away the terror he felt.

" _I know who you really are. We'll get through this. You can leave this path. You don't have to follow him just because your parents do…"_

Astoria's voice echoed in the back of his mind.

Draco let go. He screamed, sobbed, knowing he had ruined everything, and he had no one to turn to for help.

"I know what you did Malfoy."

Draco lifted his head, and saw Harry Potter's figure in the mirror. He slipped his hand into his pocket and drew out his wand. WIth a cry of rage, he spun around and hurled a jinx at Potter. He ducked, and rebounded. Draco's heart lurched as he bent out of the way. He fled, trying to get a vantage point.

He leaned down, then crawled, waiting to see Potter's figure immerge. He was mocking him, and worse than that, he knew his secret.

Slowly, Potter's head appeared on the opposite side of the stall that Draco had taken shelter behind. The two boys fought with each other viciously, and Draco was at an obvious disadvantage. He stood and ran toward the sinks, hearing Potter's loud footsteps behind him. He turned to face him.

" _Sectumsempra,"_ yelled Potter.

Draco flew backwards, a stinging pain across his body becoming more and more prevalent. He couldn't move. He saw blood pooling up around him. He heard someone crying, and he realized it was himself. The pain was excruciating, and Draco knew he was losing too much blood much too fast. Potter had killed him.

Draco's breath became shallow, being disrupted by softer and softer saw the blurry figure of Potter dart out of the room. He was going to leave him here to die. Draco closed his eyes, the pain completely overtaking him. He heard a figure come into the room, and stand over him. His voice was muffled and distant, but he recognized it as Snape's.

Snape's voice seemed to be chanting something. Draco felt the smallest bit of relief before finally losing consciousness.

 **Hello readers! Thank you for your support. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise things are about to get really exciting!**


	10. Chapter 10

Astoria's eyes fluttered open. She'd had another night full of strange dreams she couldn't explain. Memories that weren't memories. Every day brought more confusion and emptiness, and she lived in constant fear that she'd slip up again and forget the importance of keeping her secret. That boy, the one who's name she could never seem to remember, seemed trustworthy enough. Then again, she couldn't even recall the sound of his voice, or the color of his hair.

Astoria sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was a Saturday, and she was the first one awake. Quietly, she slid out of bed, found some jeans and a tee, and tiptoed out the door. She'd forgotten to slip on shoes, and cringed as her bare feet met the cold tile floors. The hallway seemed so long as she headed toward the girls' showers. As she entered, she felt a slight prickle in her abdomen, causing her to falter.

Blurry memories of a fireplace swam through her mind as she slowly pushed open the door. She put together pieces of a puzzle, remembering that that was where she'd had her first episode. As she slipped into the warm, inviting water of the shower, she placed her hand softly on her abdomen, trying to remember who had been there that day.

She let out a breath of frustration as she continued to remember only blurry images. Astoria knew that for whatever reason, she was missing key memories of her life, and she was determined to find out how to get them back.

After drying off and slipping into her outfit, Astoria slipped out of the shower room and headed toward the library. She had to start somewhere.

* * *

The ordeal with Potter in Myrtle's bathroom had left Draco with an even greater resolve to serve Lord Voldemort. Everyone had heard about what had happened, and yet many people still viewed Potter as a hero. The curse of the Malfoy name, he supposed. No one would ever pity him, even as he faced a close brush with death. There was no reason left to wait. Draco had fixed the Vanishing cabinet successfully, and the following night would be the moment where he would finally fulfill his task.

Draco mounted the steps toward the second floor. His load of late homework weighed him down, and was relieved to finally arrive in the library. He all but threw his heavy books and papers onto a small corner table, and slumped into his seat. Truly, the only reason he had even picked up all these assignments was to get his mind off of the following day's events. He cleared his throat, pushing aside his anxiety as he opened his textbook.

"If you're looking for light reading, I certainly don't recommend that book," teased a passing figure. He turned and saw Astoria, but his momentary elation faded when he saw that the comment was directed toward a young student who was browsing through the Arithmetic section. Slightly embarrassed, Draco looked back down at his work. The words on the pages blurred together, and Draco struggled to gather his thoughts. He glanced back up at where Astoria had been standing, hoping to see her still standing there, but she had disappeared.

" _There's no way I'm getting this done_ ," thought Draco as he closed his book hurriedly. He leapt up, and briskly paced through the seemingly endless shelves of books, until finally stumbling across Astoria. She was seated at a small table near the entrance to the restricted section, and her eyes were pouring hungrily over a small novel.

Draco cleared his throat. Astoria didn't even blink.

"Um…" declared Draco, surely. He mentally face palmed at his brilliant choice of words.

Astoria tilted her head up at him, annoyed. "What?" She snapped.

Draco again cleared his throat. "What...reading?"

Astoria lifted an eyebrow. "Your vocabulary is astonishing. I suppose you mean to ask what I'm reading?"

Draco could only nod.

"It's from the muggle studies section of the library. I'm sure you don't care."

Draco again nodded, then abruptly shook his head. "No, no I meant… I was just curious." he said, defeated.

Astoria looked back at her book, then spoke.

"I initially came here to look up memory wiping techniques and their cures."

Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"I know, you probably think I'm crazy. But I feel like I'm missing lots of moments in my life. I was in the muggle studies section to read up on amnesia, but then I saw this!"

She closed the book and showed Draco the cover.

"The Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux? I've never heard of it." said Draco, simply.

Astoria's eyes grew big and her mouth gaped. "What? You have no idea what you're missing. It's one of my favorite stories!"

She gestured for Draco to take the book. He was slightly amused at her excitement. "What makes it so great?" he asked as he lazily flipped through the pages.

Astoria was quick to respond. "Oh, it's so good! It's about a musical genius who haunts an opera house in Paris. He gives a soprano named Christine music lessons, but eventually he falls in love with her."

Draco handed back the book. "A ghost falls in love with a singer, and they live happily ever after. It sounds very cliche."

Astoria shook her head sharply. "I never said they live happily ever after. The Phantom grew up knowing only darkness because of his facial deformity. He's afraid Christine won't accept him as he is. He resorts to wickedness to get what he wants, he completely manipulates Christine, and in the end he loses her to another man. I think the saddest part of the whole thing is that Christine could have loved him if he didn't mess with her head so much."

Draco swallowed, desperately trying to rid himself of the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Why do you like that story? Just out of curiosity. I mean, it's rather dark, don't you think?"

Astoria smiled and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe because it makes me think about what real love is. Was it love or fear that drove the Phantom to force Christine into a life with him? I'm not sure I'll ever know. Although, the more times I immerse myself in the story, the more I think that he was afraid of so much. Rejection, the world he lived in, even himself. That's what drove him mad, I think."

She paused. Draco's mind was racing. "I don't suppose this… Phantom reminds you of anyone, does he?"

Astoria laughed, then quickly quieted at the urgent shush of Madam Pince. "Thankfully, no. I'm not sure I'd want to! He's insane." She giggled and stood, gathering her piles of books. "It's been a nice chat…erm...What's your name again?" she asked sheepishly.

"Draco," he murmured in response. "I'm sure you'll get it one of these days."

"One of these days? Oh dear. Have we spoken recently? I can't seem to recall the last time we chatted. Oh, well, maybe it'll come to me. Good-bye, erm, Dean." she said, rushing off.

Draco sighed, defeated. Astoria never remembered anything he ever said to her, and it killed him. As he was turning to leave, a small paper caught his eye. It must've fallen out of her books. He picked it up and saw scribbled notes:

 _-Amnesia: Disease of the mind, partial or total loss of memory_

 _-Confundus charm: Causes confusion, can be dangerous_

 _-Obliviate: Charm to erase memories_

Draco folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. Astoria was clever. He felt a sense of happiness and dread. He didn't want her to torture herself any more over what had happened to her, and yet, he was afraid. The following night, he would have her meet him in the common room before he left. He was going to return her memories and get her as far from the castle as possible before hell broke loose.


	11. Chapter 11

Astoria sat in the Great Hall during lunch, peering at the note that Blaise had slipped her in the hall.

" _Come to the common room at midnight. I have something of yours that I need to give back. -D. M."_

Who on earth was D.M.? And why would this person want to meet her at midnight? If they had something of hers, why not just give it to her right away?

Astoria racked her brain, trying to think of something that she was missing. She'd misplaced her notes from when she was studying in the library, but those were unimportant and surely didn't merit a secretive meeting at midnight.

With a sigh of frustration she slipped the note into her robes and headed towards Potions class. She had heard that Professor Slughorn was unwell, and Professor Snape had taken the day off for unknown reasons, so she didn't know who would be teaching the class that day. She curiously wandered into the empty classroom.

"Didn't you hear? No class today," said a voice behind her.

Astoria faced Pansy, smiling. "I didn't. Thanks for telling me." Astoria tried to walk away, but Pansy stood in the doorway, blocking her path.

"Remember our little chat before the holidays?" she asked, with what Astoria thought was a somewhat threatening tone.

"I, erm... We talked? I'm so sorry. I don't really remember that. Could you remind me?" asked Astoria, in an attempt to sound indifferent and unafraid. What she didn't expect was Pansy's hand coming across her face in a stinging slap.

Astoria gasped, quickly backing away as Pansy's face contorted with rage. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Draco hasn't spoken with me in weeks, and I see him following you around like some pet. It's disgusting. Stay away from him. Tell him to stay away from you."

Astoria had been backed against a wall. "Pansy, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about! Who's Draco? You have the wrong person."

"Pansy? What are you doing?" asked a boy in the doorway. His confused eyes lit up with rage as he looked at Astoria.

"Why does it look like she just got hit? I swear, Parkinson if you hurt her-"

"Oh, so we're going by last names now, are we?" asked Pansy, angry tears filling her eyes. "You haven't even acknowledged my existence for months. What is wrong with you? How could you do this to me?" she screeched.

Astoria rubbed her inflamed cheek, unsure of what was going on. She'd never seen this boy in her life.

The boy strode towards Astoria, completely ignoring the sobbing of Pansy. "Are you alright?" he asked, tenderly.

Astoria looked at him confusedly. "Actually, no. This girl is insane. I've never even heard of the boy she's threatening me about."

His tense frame fell, in sadness it seemed. He gave a curt nod and turned back to Pansy, who was looking at the two of them with a mixture of rage and confusion.

"What is going on Draco? Does she really not know who you are?" she half-whispered.

Draco scowled. "No, she doesn't. And I don't know who you are either. Never speak to me again, and don't even come close to Astoria."

He turned back and gazed at a dazed and confused Astoria. "Midnight," he said simply. He then brushed past Pansy, even as she hysterically cried his name, begged him to give her another chance. And without a second glance, he left the classroom. Pansy fell to her knees, hideously shrieking and sobbing.

"Pansy, I honestly-"

" _Get out!"_ she screamed. Astoria jumped at the sound, and quickly dashed from the room. The mysterious boy had disappeared, and Astoria wondered if he'd actually been there in the first place.

* * *

Draco sat up in bed. The clock said 11:45, yet he couldn't wait any longer. He quietly stood, careful not to disturb any of the other boys. Better let them sleep before their world comes crashing down.

He slid into a white shirt that had been at the bottom of his trunk all year. It was his father's. He felt a sense of pride and foreboding as he slipped it on and buttoned it up, slowly. He finished dressing, then glanced in the mirror. Tonight, his name would become known in infamy. He could only hope that Astoria would still forgive him. If not, at least she would be far away.

Draco slowly opened the door, and headed toward the common room. To his surprise, Astoria was already sitting by the fireplace. As he tread toward her, she turned around.

"I suppose you're D.M., aren't you?" she said, simply. "Well, thank you very much for all the excitement. I wasn't able to get a wink of sleep. Whatever it is you have, please just give it back to me."

Draco took a deep breath and stepped toward her, taking her hand, She looked at him curiously, yet didn't pull away.

"I shouldn't have taken this in the first place. You could've been spared so much. I don't expect your forgiveness. All I ask is that you take back what I stole, and get as far from here as possible.

She let go of his hand, and cautiously backed away as he pulled out his wand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Returning what you've been looking for."

Astoria opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out as Draco's wand emanated a stream of light, which made its way into Astoria's temple. She closed her eyes and took a long breath. Draco reached up to her face as stray tears began to fall, and gently caressed them away. The stream of light from his wand grew thinner, until finally it stopped. Astoria's eyes remained closed.

" _I'm so sorry,"_ whispered Draco gently. She opened her eyes and gazed into his own. And she smiled.

" _I know."_

* * *

Draco held her in his arms for far too long. Yet, he didn't care. He wanted to stay in this moment, the two of them dozing off on the couch, with her nuzzled against his chest.

His fingertips lightly brushed her cheek. " _Astoria,"_ he whispered. " _I have to go. And I... I need you to wait for me."_

Astoria sat up and gazed at him sleepily. " _Mmhmm."_ Her eyes began to focus and she, more awake, shook her head.

"Whatever it is, don't do it. Please don't do it. Just come with me. We'll leave together."

He wanted to, more than anything. But that would get both Astoria and himself killed if they were ever found.

"Astoria, I… we, we can't just run away. You know this isn't a life I can just run away from. Please, just trust me. Go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and wait for me. Don't come back to the castle, no matter what happens."

She stood and paced away from him. "No matter what happens?" she repeated. "You can't ask me to do that. I…"

Her voice faltered. She turned back and faced him. " _I just got you back."_

Draco stood and walked toward her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She pulled away slightly, and gazed at him. Her eyes were filled with sadness, yet resignation.

"Be careful," she pleaded. Draco's eyes filled with tears and he quickly turned away from her. He was terrified of what was about to happen, but he was more terrified of never seeing Astoria again. Without another glance back, he strode out of the common room, and toward the Astronomy tower.

 **Author's Note: I was more excited to write this chapter than any other thus far. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you're as happy as I am to see Astoria back to her normal self. Things are about to get crazy, so hold on tight. This is gonna be a bumpy ride.**


	12. Chapter 12

Astoria ran through the castle grounds, trying to push aside the thought of Draco. Her breathing became ragged as she fought back tears. She may be waiting all night, and he may never show up. She slowed to a stop as she approached the dark, looming trees of the Forbidden Forest. She turned around and faced the castle. All seemed still and quiet. Very faintly, she could hear voices. She tried in vain to understand what they were saying, until her thoughts ran wild as a flash of light came from the Astronomy tower, followed by a scream of triumph. Astoria backed away and lost her footing, falling to the ground as she gazed at the Dark Mark that had appeared above the tower. Draco wasn't the only Death Eater in the castle. Astoria swallowed, trying to decide whether to run back and help Draco, or stay as far away from him as possible, as he would surely be surrounded by the others of his clan.

Astoria cried out his name, with only the night breeze to answer. Every moment that passed without him near, the more she worried that he was dead. She had just gotten him back. There was no way she was losing him again.

Astoria trembled as she stood and tried to find her footing on the uneven terrain surrounding the forest. She took short strides in the direction of the castle, her speed becoming faster the more screams she heard or flashes of light she saw. She was near hysteria when she finally saw a figure running toward her.

"Draco?" cried Astoria. She ran towards the figure, only to see that it was not just one, but several figures. She halted and began to back away, discreetly drawing her wand.

"Another one?" cackled the voice of a woman. " _Crucio!"_

Astoria screamed and fell to the ground, her body contorting and twisting as though being maliciously tortured.

" _ **Stop!"**_ she heard Draco scream.

The torture ceased and Astoria's breathing became shallow and even.

Someone knelt beside her and attempted to help her sit up. "She's my friend." said Draco. Astoria heard his voice break, as if he was fighting back tears.

Astoria's vision swam, the memory of the curse still clinging to her body.

"Honestly, Aunt Bella, did that have to be your first choice for a spell?" yelled Draco as he cradled Astoria's broken body.

The voice of Bellatrix responded with a hysterical laugh. Astoria felt her body get scooped up by Draco's strong arms. He was trembling.

"Keep going toward the gates. You can apparate from there. I'll help her back to the castle and then I'll catch up with you." she heard him exclaim. The other Death Eaters scurried away, leaving Draco and Astoria.

"You're lying right? I'm coming with you." whispered Astoria.

"Of course I was lying." he said simply.

Astoria found the strength to nod. Draco helped her stand, and the two of them leaned on each other as they crept toward the edge of the forest. Astoria glanced at Draco. He was pale, and still shaking. Whatever had happened tonight was enough to change both of their lives forever.

"Ready?" whispered Draco as they reached the gates. Astoria nodded, then felt her body surge as they apparated away from Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco and Astoria's arrival at Malfoy Manor went largely unnoticed, for which Draco was thankful. As far as he could tell, the only one who saw Draco sneak in was his useless house elf, who knew better than to speak about the family's private affairs. Astoria had mostly regained her strength, thankfully. Draco couldn't stop replaying the image of her being tortured. He blamed himself, he shouldn't have been so careless. He vowed he'd never let her be harmed again.

The two of them crept up a winding staircase toward the third floor. Draco mostly had this level to himself, as little was up here aside from his and a few guest bedrooms. He led Astoria toward a spacious room next to his own. Draco slightly smiled as he saw Astoria's eyes widen at the sight.

"Is this your room?" she asked. "It's so big!"

Draco chuckled. "No, actually, this is just a guest room. I thought you might like it."

She drew in a slow breath. "You're letting me stay here?" she asked. "I could fit my whole family in here with room to spare." she whispered in awe.

"It's really not much," said Draco, smiling. "But no one will bother us up here. No one comes up here except me, and, I suppose you now as well."

His heart leapt at the thought.

"Astoria, I'm sorry… about everything. I'm sorry Bellatrix hurt you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't really say what was happening."

Astoria looked at him piercingly. "You can tell me now, can't you?" she asked. She motioned for him to join her on a nearby sofa.

Draco softly dropped onto the chair and fought back tears as the memory of the night again replayed itself. Astoria reached for his hand, and held it tenderly.

"After all we've been through, you must know you can trust me," she said, soothingly.

Draco took a deep breath. "Before the school year started I… I was given a task by the Dark Lord himself. I was the only Death Eater who was still in school, so he ordered me to… kill someone."

He felt Astoria tense up, just slightly. He continued.

"I spent most of the school year trying to come up with a subtle way to get to him. To kill him without putting myself in danger. But nothing ever worked. Remember when Katie Bell was hexed? That was my fault. It was an accident. I sent her with a package. She shouldn't've touched it. I just kept failing. Nothing was working."

He paused and looked at Astoria to see her reaction. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were focused straight ahead, as though listening to his tale was a burden she didn't wish to bear. Yet he pressed on.

"At the same time, I was repairing something in the Room of Requirement-"

"The vanishing room?" asked Astoria quietly.

"Yes. Ironically, the object I was mending was called a Vanishing Cabinet. That's how the other Death Eaters got into the castle. Tonight, I… I knew I was out of time. I had to complete my task. So I went up to the Astronomy tower, and there he was. I was terrified. He… wanted to help me. He said I didn't need to make these choices. And for a moment, it was almost like I was standing in front of you, Astoria. You said some of the same things to me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. But he ended up dead anyway.

Astoria pulled her hand away. "Draco, answer me honestly. Please, just tell me who you killed."

She sounded like she was holding back a sob. Draco attempted to reach for her hand but she pulled away. "Who did you kill, Draco?" she asked resolutely, staring ahead.

"I didn't kill anyone. Professor Snape ended up killing him instead of me."

"Stop saying 'him'. Just give me a name." said Astoria in a hoarse whisper.

Draco took a deep breath, and hot tears fell down his cheeks. He trembled and put his head in his hands before finally muttering an answer.

"Dumbledore."

Astoria slowly stood and walked away from him. Draco wanted her to say something, anything, yet she remained silent.

"Astoria I know-"

" _No. Don't say another word."_ she hissed. She spun around to face him. She wasn't sad, or confused. She was… _angry._ Draco hadn't thought she was capable of the emotion.

"You had the chance to do the right thing. You had the chance to drop your wand and leave that life. But you didn't. You're a _coward,_ Draco Malfoy. You claim you can't just leave. But there's nothing stopping you but yourself. _No more excuses._ Promise me that you'll never hurt someone again. Promise me, or I leave right now and never look back.

Draco took a step towards her. "Astoria-"

" _Promise."_

"I… can't. You know I can't, Astoria please-"

She wasn't listening. She turned toward the door and all but ran out.

"Astoria, please! Wait… please… you can't apparate… just- just let me help you…"

The house had gone quiet, no doubt hearing the commotion from upstairs. Astoria didn't falter, and she resolutely strode out the back door into the pouring rain.

"Astoria no… no, no don't leave, please, I can't be without-"

He reached for her, but she was already gone. He clenched his fist around the air, where her body should've been, but was no longer. He stifled a sob, and fell to his knees, mud splashing all over him.

Astoria was gone.

 **Author's Note: Hello my dear readers! So sorry for ripping out your heart. Believe me, writing this chapter was very difficult. Thanks for the continued support of this, my first story!**


End file.
